16 And Pregnant
by terricolas amantes de vegeta
Summary: Una nueva historia basada en un universo alterno y School fic. Habra de todo amor, traición, amistad. Está basado en lo que viene siendo la vida real de una chica adolescente embarazada a los 16 años y su novio. Todos los problemas y drama que pasan en la preparatoria. Lo se mal resumen pero les prometo que la historia valdrá a su tiempo. By Vegetita.
1. Un nuevo dia

"**16 AND PREGNANT"**

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC QUE HAGO YO SOLITA, ESTE SERA UN FIC TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE Y SERA UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CON HIGH SCHOOL FIC. CUALQUIER DUDA**,** PREGUNTA ****o sugerencia ****AGANMELO. SABER GRACIAS POR SU VALIOSO TIEMPO.**

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENECEN SON OBRA DEL SEÑOR AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION Y TODA LAS DEMAS PERSONITAS QUE CONOZCO.**

**UN NUEVO DIA **

–¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? –le preguntaba la rubia a su mejor amiga.

–Claro que lo está –le contestaba la pelinegra arrebatándole el Test de embarazo de las manos a la rubia.

–No lo…... –no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por su mejor amiga Milk.

–Claro que si te la harás no después de todo lo que pasamos por conseguir el Test.

–Ya Milk, párale a tu histeria que solo la pones nerviosa. S no quieres hacértela esta bien, tu tranquila –decía la rubia.

–¿Tranquila? ¿Como quieres que ella esté tranquila cuando tal vez está embarazada? Y ni ella sabe quién es el padre –decía con veneno.

–Cállate Milk –le gritaba Juu a su amiga.

La pobre niña no hacía más que llorar sentada en una tasa de baño con sus manos en sus mejillas mientras sus 2 mejores amiga discutían. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado y como llego. Pasó de ser la nerd fea, a la chica más popular del colegio, capitana de porristas, a la chica de 16 años tal vez embarazada.

Sus pensamientos y los gritos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí Marron? –le preguntaba Milk.

–¿Que no puedo venir al tocador de damas? La verdad es que quería saber cómo se sentía mi primita ya que no tenía muy buena cara en el salón –decía con hipocresía.

–Ella está bien ahora, vete antes de que yo misma te saque del cabello –decía Juu.

–¿Que paso 18, estamos en esos días? ¿O acaso aun estas celosa por lo de Krillin? Supéralo, eso ya fue –decía Marron burlándose de Juu.

–Ya chicas paren por favor –decía al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y desmallaba a la misma vez.

**-MUCHO TIEMPO ANTES-**

–Bulma estoy tan orgullosa de ti amiga –decía Milk mientras le daba un gran abrazo de oso.

–Si Bulma, prométeme que nos vas a extrañar –pedía Juu.

–Chicas solo me voy por 7 semanas no es para tanto, además son las vacaciones y ustedes también se irán de viaje –decía Bulma.

–Si pero eso no quita que te vallamos a extrañar, ¿estarás bien sin nosotras? –decía mientras le agarraba las manos Goku a su mejor amiga.

–Sobreviviré- le contesto la peli azul con una falsa sonrisa.

–Si por lo menos hubiera estudiado más, estaría acompañándote –decía tristemente Goku mientras apretaba los puños de su mano.

–Goku... tu ni en mil años la estarías acompañando, es un campamento intercolegial donde solo asisten los más listos e inteligentes como Bulma no los más comelones y despistados –le decía Milk.

–Si Goku además tú no eres inteligente, ¿o te necesito recordar con qué pasaste de año? –decía Juu.

–Si eso es verdad –les contestaba Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza, su típica hermosa pose.

–Ojala encuentres un novio que mucha falta te hace –le decía MilK con una sonrisa.

–¿Ustedes creen que alguien se fijaría en mí? Solo mírenme –llevaba de cabello 2 colas (estilo Videl antes de que se cortara el cabello) y en el cabello una boina de lana tejida de color blanco, usaba brackets, lentes que casi llegaban a sus mejillas de lo grandes que estaban, una playera floja de color blanco con una carita feliz que parecía que era de su papá encima un suéter de todos los colores abierto, el pantalón era cuadrado entubado de color azul con blanco y unos tennis Converse color amarillo.

–Para mí eres la niña más linda del mundo Bulma –le decía Goku.

–Eso lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo Goku –le respondía Bulma.

–Es verdad amiga te ves muy bien, además lo que cuenta es cómo eres no como te vez –le daba ánimos Juu.

–Bueno, si tal vez te vistieras un poco mejor y... –recibió unas miradas asesinas de sus otros 2 amigos–... pero eso no importa amiga, tú eres especial y la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener –decía Milk.

–Ahh, que flojera, no entiendo para que hacen tanto escándalo si a ese campamento seguro irán solo nerds y mataditos como Bulma, además probablemente se vestirán así o peor que ella mejor me voy nos vemos primita y amigos –escupía Marron y abandonaba la habitación.

–No le hagás caso ya sabemos como es la odiosa y sangrona de tu prima. No sé cómo la soportas mínimo yo ya la hubiera ahogado en unas vacaciones familiares –reía Juu.

_–_Eso lo dicen porque son mis amigos, además todos son muy lindos. Tu Milk, eres la chica más bonita y popular del colegio, eres la capitana del equipo de las porristas tienes a todos los chicos detrás de ti, Juu tú eres muy linda tienes un hermoso cabello, eres muy simpática con todos y tienes el mejor novio del mundo, sin contar que eres co-capitana y una excelente deportista. Y tu Goku... eres increíble, muy guapo, el capitán del equipo de futbol y todas las chavas se mueren por ser tu novia, en cambio yo soy fea, tímida, callada, como dice Milk me visto horrible y estoy en la banda además todos se burlan de mí –decía Bulma muy triste.

_–_Eso es porque todos son unos idiotas sin cerebro y te tienen envidia de que eres más lista que todos ellos juntos _–_la confortaba Milk.

_–_Si, además ya les advertí que si se meten contigo se las verán conmigo _–_decía mientras empuñaba la mano y golpeaba la cama.

_–_Gracias chicos, ¿que haria sin ustedes? _–_les decía Bulma. Todos se acercaron ella y se abrazaron en grupo.

_–_Ay que lindos se ven ternuritas no puedo creer cuanto han crecido mis niños _–_decía la madre de Bulma mientras entraba a la habitación_–. S_olo vine a ver si ya habías alistado todo cariño ya casi es hora.

_–_Si mama, ya casi estoy lista.

_–_Está bien cariño te esperamos abajo tu padre y yo _–_decía Bunny.

_–_¿Te podemos acompañar al aeropuerto? –pregunto Goku con ojos de cachorrito.

_–_Si claro, vamos _–_le respondió Bulma.

_–_Te ayudare con tus cosas –decía Goku. Juu y Milk solo se reían en unión y le daban una miradita a Goku.

_–_¿Qué?

_–N_ada _–_contestaron en unión las chicas y riéndose otra vez.

_–_Eres tan obvio _–_le dijo Milk mientras salían de la habitación.

Al bajar a la sala se encontraron con la familia de Bulma reunida, la familia de Goku que consistía en su papa el señor Bardock, su abuelito Gohan, su hermano Raditz, y Turles su hermano mayor, también estaba el hermano de Juu, Jay o como le decían número 17 y el papa de Milk.

_–_Hey hay reunión y no nos avisaron _–_decía Goku.

_–_Venimos a felicitar a Bulma y a despedirnos de ella –decía Bardock.

_–_Deberían de aprender de ella, toda una geniesita –decía el abuelo Gohan.

_–_Me gustaría que usaras tu cabeza para esto y no solo para comprar ropa y estudiar promociones, o la vida de los diseñadores _–l_e decía Ox Satan a su hija.

_–_Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra hija _–_decía el Dr. Briefs.

Después de varios halagos, felicitaciones y abrazos por fin se llego la hora de partir cada uno se despidió de Bulma a su manera.

Bardock: Diviértete linda y regresa más lista de lo que ya eres.

Son Gohan: Suerte mi niña –le dijo Son Gohan.

Ox Satan: Muéstrale tu talento al mundo pequeño te me cuidas.

Raditz: Ten cuidado Bulma abre bien los ojos no dejes que te endulcen el oído.

Turles: Lo hiciste mocosa espero que no te explote el cerebro y no te esfuerces mucho yo sé lo que te digo yo fui hace años.

Jey: Si necesitas algo no me llames si me vez no me conoces entendiste.

**-AEROPUERTO Y DESPEDIDAS-**

_–_Esto es el adiós _–_decía Bunny en llanto.

_–_Volveré pronto mama _–_le decía Bulma.

_–_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti princesa _–_le decía su padre.

_–_Bulma te voy a extrañar mucho, ¿ahora con quien jugaré video juegos e ir al arcade, ahora a quien protegeré? _–_decía Juu.

_–_Juu, solo serán 7 semanas _–d_ecía Bulma.

_–_Bulma te quiero mucho, cuídate y has sentir a todos inferior con tu inteligencia, regresa en una sola pieza _–_le decía Milk.

_–_Bulma te extrañaré mucho y te esperaré. No me olvides, digo... no nos olvides. Diviértete y haz esas cosas de genios que sabes hacer –decía Goku.

_–_¿Cariño no vez a tu compañerito de la escuela que irá al mismo campamento que tú? No me gustaría que te sientas sola en el viaje _–_le decía su madre aun llorando.

_–_No mama, me imagino que ya debio haber abordado _–_le contestaba.

_–_Será mejor que tú también lo hagás amor _–_le decía su padre.

Bulma agarro su maleta y su mochila, se puso sus audífonos en la cabeza.

–Nos veremos pronto amigos _–_les decía y abrazaba una vez más a cada uno.

Les dio un último adiós con la mano y partió sin antes ser detenida por Goku.

_–_Espera Bulma, hay algo que te quiero dar.

_–_Ah sí. ¿Que es Goku?

_–_Es... toma _–_sacó algo de su pantalón apuñado en su mano y le dio un collar del símbolo de la paz de varios colores–. Cuídate mucho Bulma _–_y le dio un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se quedaron viendo como Bulma desaparecía después de dar vuelta a una pared.

_–_¿Y? _–_decían en unión Juu y Milk.

_–_¿Qué? _–_decía Goku.

_–_No te hagás Goku sabemos tu secreto _–_le decía Juu.

_–_¿No sé de qué me hablan? _–R_eplicaba Goku.

_–_¿Cuándo se lo dirás? _–L_e decía Milk

_–_Ya les dije que no tengo idea de que hablan _–_les contesto.

CONTINUARÁ

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga ^_^ que me apoyo en mi idea loca que tenía y medio ánimos para postearlo gracias TKM.**

**Sé que a algunas no les gustara porque es muy diferente a lo que han leído pero si me dan una oportunidad prometo no defraudarlas. **

**Si, lo sé Vegeta no apareció pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo aparecerá y no solo eso en él se basara.**

**Gracias por todo y espero sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**16 AND PREGNANT"**

_**Hola quiero agradecerles a**_**: ****princss saiyan **_**por ser la persona que me**__**dejo mi primer review wii! Gracias, a**_**PillesIdi **_**que me apoya mucho te**__**quiero amiga, a**_** Eliza **_**que es como mi hermana,**_**DaniellaDBZ4ever, a ****IVYMON y ****marinaxispa **_**gracias y a todos los que me regalaron de su tiempo y su review.**_

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENESEN SON OBRA DEL SEÑOR AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION Y TODA LAS DEMAS PERONITAS QUE CONOSCO.**

"**LA 4 OJOS" **

Al subir al avión no hacía más que ver el collar que mi amigo Goku me había regalado sin duda era mi mejor amigo más que eso era mi hermano, me senté en mi asiento asignado comenzó a observar a los lados para ver si miraba a Yamcha era el chico que viajaría conmigo al campamento me dio gusto saber que nuestros asientos estaban juntos ya que no quería viajar sola. Yamcha ha sido mi amigo desde que recuerdo es un chico muy guapo, inteligente, también usa lentes como yo pero él es más agraciado con la personas.

Después de casi 8 horas de viaje llegamos, al bajar nos estaba esperando un señor con un cartel que decía **"Bienvenidos** **estudiantes del Campamento Intercolegial"** nos pidió nuestros papeles y nos llevó hacia un autobús que al parecer nos llevaría a todos los chicos a nuestro destino.

Al subirme al autobús pude darme cuenta que era verdad lo que decía Marron sobre que asistirían chicos listos y mal vestidos igual que yo por lo menos no tenía que preocuparme por ser la mas fea aquí.

Tan ida estaba que no me di cuenta que chocaba contra una persona, pegue contra su cuerpo y caí sentada al suelo, por el impacto mis lentes se cayeron al suelo y yo no podía ver nada

-Fíjate por donde caminas niña tonta – me decía el niño de seguro con el que tropecé

-Lo….lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba

-Claro que no lo hiciste tonta 4 ojos

Como se atreve ese niño a gritonearme así ¿quién se cree? ¿Y porque me insulta así?

Me levante del suelo sacudí mi pantalón y me puse mis lentes y ahí fue cuando lo vi debo reconocer que esta guapo, más alto que yo pero un humor de los mil demonios.

-Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así idiota sin modales

-Cállate tú como te atreves a mirarme cosa espantosa, bicho asqueroso

-Eres un estúpido- le dije mientras lo empujaba y se caía al suelo

-Maldita perra como te atreves a tocarme

Todos los que estaban en el autobús se estaban burlando del supongo porque fue derribado por una mujer. Lo mire levantarse y parecía que me iba a golpear hasta que un chico se interpuso entre el.

-Qué haces idiota – le dijo – si eres tan débil para ser derribado por una mujer no serás tan cobarde para golpear a una

Mire al chico que se puede decir que me defendió era un poco más bajo que el otro chico y mucho más guapo que él tenía unos ojos negros azabaches, su cabello en forma de flama y una cara tan varonil al verlo no pude más que sonrojarme cosa extraña de mí.

-Está en mi lista negra- me dijo el idiota ese

-Ya cállate Broly – le dijo el otro chico – deja en paz a la mocosa

-Mira lo que isiste Bulma no tienes ni un día aquí y ya tienes problemas- me regañaba Yamcha mientras nos jalaba a un asiento de atrás

-Yo no hice nada él fue el que me ataco yo solo me defendí

-Solo mantente lejos de los problemas que aquí no está Juu ni Goku para que te defienda de los brabucones como esos 2 tipos

-Si se me olvidaba que estaba con el rey de los cobardes

El demás viaje estuvo callado entre Yamcha y yo era uno de mis mejores amigos también pero abecés era muy cobarde para mi gusto.

**En otro lado del autobús **

-Ya vera esa estúpida 4 ojos como se atrevió a tocarme esa rata asquerosa

-Ya cállate ya te me tienes arto con tus estupideces tal parece que la mocosa te cautivo

-Que estás loco esa 4 ojos lo único que me da es asco y pena ajena que acaso no la vez

-Humph

-Para mí que al que le gusto es a otro ahh ¿dime porque la defendiste? ¿Que acaso te gusto?

-Cállate Broly deja de decir estupideces

-Entonces estoy libre de hacerla la vida de cuadritos a esa bruja por haberse metido con quien no debe

-Has lo que quieras y déjame en paz- le contesto con indiferencia

-Ya veraz ese adefesio pagara muy caro esta humillación

Después de varias horas de ir en el autobús Broly planeaba como aria pagara a Bulma y tenía el plan perfecto porque molestarse el si alguien más podría hacerlo por él y quien más que el príncipe de la conquista y las apuestas. Volteaba a ver a Bulma y se reía de lo que le esperaba la miraba leyendo un libro – tonta rata de biblioteca

**CAMPAMENTO INTERCOLEGIAL **

Después de 3 horas de viajar en el autobús llegamos al campamento era un lugar alejado de la ciudad estaba en un bosque, en el bosque estaban varias casas de campar grandes me imagino que eran los dormitorios, a pesar que estaba en un bosque el lugar era muy lujoso y muy grande justo como me lo imaginaba. Al tratar de bajar del autobús justo en la puerta paso el idiota de hace rato y me empujo – muévete, Y Yamcha que estaba a lado de mi fue empujado por su amigo – quítate insecto- por el fuerte empujón mi amigo pego contra la puerta de salida del autobús haciéndose un moretón en el brazo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si gracias estoy bien- decía sobándose el brazo- no me caen bien para nada esos 2 será mejor mantenernos alejados de ellos

Yo solo asentí y termine de bajarme

-¡Wow Yamcha estás viendo este lugar es hermoso!

-Si lose Bulma es muy lindo justo como se miraba en la revista- contestaba sarcásticamente

-¿Me pregunto cuántos estudiantes seremos en total?

-No lo sé varios supuestamente solo asisten a este lugar los más geniecitos de las escuelas más prestigiosas

-Yamcha no tomes a mal pero me pregunto ¿tú que haces aquí?

-No lo de Bulma supongo que se equivocaron o algo soy inteligente pero no más que otros de la escuela supongo que fue un golpe de suerte o porque lo necesitaba para seguir teniendo mi beca

-Estás viendo esto Vegeta esta genial me lo imaginaba más feo y más X no se teniendo en cuenta que ahí solo nerds y gente geek

-Está igual que el año pasado sin aburrido y sin chiste alguno

-Es verdad es el segundo año que asistes aquí

-¿Y tú cómo diablos lograste venir? Si eres el más idiota del salón

-Como tú lo dices amigo no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar además todo es mejor que quedarme en casa con mi padre dominándome en cada momento

Habían varias personas dando indicaciones con un chaleco amarillo se acercaron a Yamcha y a mi haciéndonos varias preguntas

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Qué edad tienes?

¿De qué escuela vienes?

¿En qué grado vas?

¿Eres alérgica a algo?

Eee mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, tengo 14 años, vengo de la escuela Sheng Long School, pase al noveno grado, y no soy alérgica a nada

-Muy bien señorita su habitación será el 406, aquí está su mapa del lugar y nos vemos a las 7:00 P.m para la ceremonia en las gradas no llegue tarde- me despedí de Yamcha y seguí la indicaciones observando el mapa

Finalmente se llegaron las 7:00 y puntualmente asistí al lugar con lo genio que soy no tarde nada en dar con el lugar una vez ahí me di cuenta que estaban ya ahí el chico que me molesto y su amigo cabello de flama "oh no se dio cuenta que lo estoy mirando" por un momento sentí como nuestros ojos se toparon rápidamente agache la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Bulma que bueno que te veo vente vamos a sentarnos ¿a que no sabes con quien me toco compartir habitación?

-No tengo idea

-La mala suerte me persigue me toco con esos 2 - Seguí el apunte de su dedo y me di cuenta que le toco con el chico cabello de flama y su amigo

-Se nota que son súper insoportables ¿crees que me cambien de habitación?- preguntaba con temor

Flashback

_Yamcha entrando a su habitación_

_-Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí Vegeta el amigo de la rata cuatro ojos _

_-Su….su nom….bre es Bulma _

_-Aparte de looser es ta…ta…..ta…tartamudo- decía Broly mientras le daba un sape en la cabeza_

_Yamcha seguía caminando y puso sus cosas en una cama _

_-Qué diablos haces insecto que no ves que esa cama esa cama está ocupada- le decía Vegeta _

_-Perdón – decía mientras cambiaba sus cosas a otra cama _

_-Qué haces basura esa cama también está ocupada _

_-No savia – cambiaba sus cosas a otra cama _

_-Eres retrasado no entiendes que no hay camas libres para una basura como tu _

_-¿Pero en donde voy a dormir?_

_-Y yo que se ese no es mi maldito problema duerme en el suelo -decía mientras pateaba las cosas de Yamcha _

_-Jajajaja – se burlaba Broly _

_-O al menos que quieras hacer un trato _

Fin del flashback

¿Y dime Vegeta que haces aquí para divertirte?- le preguntaba Broly

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Que no viste lo que hago para divertirme?

-Si claro que lo vi pero me parece muy poca cosa, eso de molestar a los nerds ya paso de moda

-¿De qué diablos está hablando? no me digas que quieres ser el siguiente en ser molestad por mí –le decía con una sonrisa torcida

-No claro que no Vegeta de echo tenía en mente algo mejor para que no te aburras

-¿Algo mejor? Habla

-¿Qué te parece si regresamos a nuestras apuestas?

-¿Y qué diablos se puede apostar aquí?

-¿Qué te parece eso? – decía apuntando a Bulma

-¿Que tiene que ver la mocosa mal vestida?

-Mucho – decía mirándola con coraje – ¿qué te parece si la apuesta es sobre ella? tú la conquistaras

-Y yo porque guacala que asco no gracias

-¿Que el príncipe tiene miedo de perder?

-Claro que no, no seas estúpido yo puedo conquistar a la que sea que no me has visto bien pero con esa mocosa no le entro

-¿Y porque es mucha hembra para ti?

-Al contrario es muy poca cosa para mí – decía mirándola con asco y cruzando la manos

-Al parecer perderás tu corona en las apuesta

-Cállate idiota esto no parece una apuesta si no un suicidio

-Bien que te parece esto tú a la chica fea 4 ojos y yo a una maestra tú escoges cual ¿es lo más justo o no?

¿Cuál será el premio?

¿Qué te parece tu reloj favorito un Rolex y veremos que más apuestan los chicos y que más se suma al permio?

Vegeta solo levanto una ceja

Oh my good ¿aceptara Vegeta la apuesta del odioso de Broly? O la rechazara, ¿caerá Bulma a sus encantos si el acepta? ¿Que pasara con la trágica vida de Yamcha?

¿Qué tal les gusto el segundo capítulo? espero que si les haya gustado si vieron lo rápido que actualice ok les tengo varias preguntitas si me quieren ayudar gracias

1. ¿Quieren lemon o lime o nada? es que como son chavos nos si estará bien ponerlo

2. ¿Los capítulos están muy largos o muy cortos o solo bien?

3. Necesito apellidos para varias ¿algunas sugerencias?

4. ¿Les está gustando el fic debería continuarlo o soy un fracaso? Sean libres de criticarme

Dejen me saber su opinión gracias y hasta la próxima

Ps : si quieren ver el collar que Goku le regalo a Bulma pasense por nuestra pagina ahí estará


	3. Chapter 3

"**16 AND PREGNANT"**

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENESEN SON OBRA DEL SEÑOR AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION Y TODA LAS DEMAS Per****s****onitas QUE CONOSCO.**

"**¿Que diablos?" **

-¿Y qué dices aceptas?

-Ya veremos

La ceremonia continuo su curso diciéndoles lo afortunados que son por estar ahí como cambiara sus vidas y les ayudara en su futuro, las reglas del lugar, los horarios de clase - Favor de pasar a la dirección por sus respectivos uniformes, calzado, mochila y libros- dijo la directora.

Mientras la directora hablaba en la mente de Vegeta solo estaba una cosa y era si aceptar la apuesta o no, su familia tenía dinero él se podía comprar un reloj Rolex cuando y cuantos él quisiera, el hecho de solo pensar en estar cerca de esa cosa espantosa lo hacía vomitar, el jamás rechazaba un reto por eso era considerado el príncipe y no iba dejar que el idiota de Broly ganara, tal vez y terminaba haciéndole un favor a la mocosa y quizás no la tendría que besar.

-¿Que estas mirando Bulma?

-He a es que me di cuenta que ese chico me estaba mirando

-¿Quién Vegeta? No lo creo

-¿Se llama Vegeta?

-Si eso te dije, vente Bulma vamos a la dirección- dijo agarrándole la mano

-Adelántate yo iré después tengo que hablarle a mis padres

-Como quieras nos vemos mañana

-Si adiós, que pases buena noche

-¿Vistes eso Vegeta?- le decía Broly- al parecer la 4 ojos tiene novio qué asco- decía haciendo una mueca de asco en la cara – al parecer el gran Vegeta no tiene chance alguna con esa rata con lentes

-No digas estupideces idiota yo puedo tener a quien yo quiera incluyendo a esa

-¿Eso qué quiere decir que aceptas el reto?

-¿Si con eso te callare la boca?

-Por fin diversión tenemos que decirle a los chicos quiero que esto sea en grande

-Como quieras

-Les mandare un mensaje para que se reúnan para comenzar la video llamada

**La video llamada**

-¿Para qué diablos nos molestaste Broly? más te vale que sea importante- amenazaba Zarbon

-Si idiota qué diablos quieres – decía Jhesse

-Si lo que ellos dijeron tonto- decía Recoome

-Ya cállense ¿tenemos una apuesta nueva le entran?

¿De qué se trata?- dijo Jhesse

Después de explicar en lo que consistía la apuesta llegaron a un acuerdo – ¿así que Vegeta ira por la ñoña? Eso es algo que quiero ver- reía Zarbon

-Con lo que presumido que es no me lo imagino, es obvio que perderá la apuesta – decía Recoome

-Es más que obvio que perderá la corona como el mejor de nosotros y eso no me lo pierdo decía – Jhesse

-Eso está por verse sabandijas yo ganare la apuesta como siempre lo e echo – decía muy arrogante un Vegeta que entraba a la habitación

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante Vegeta? – decía Zarbon

-De qué diablos hablas dilo ya idiota

Zarbon solo alzo una ceja mientras se enfrentaba a Vegeta en un duelo de miradas - por cada paso que des un premio mas

-¿Y nosotros que ganaremos con eso Zarbon?- preguntaban Jhesse y Recoome

-Cállense estúpido – regaño Zarbon

-Como quieras Zarbon yo sé que ganare- decía Vegeta con orgullo

-Ah y una cosa más Broly tu estúpida apuesta de ligarte a la maestra queda fuera

-Está bien Zarbon esto será solo entre Vegeta y la ñoña

Exactamente tenemos una apuesta señores - decía Jhesse

**Fin de la video llamada **

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Se me hace muy raro que Zarbon esté dispuesto a apostar sabiendo que perderá, para mí que se trae algo entre manos

-Si está muy raro de él no se tal vez está seguro que perderás

-Métetelo en la cabeza y apréndetelo yo jamás pierdo- le decía lo último apuntándole la frente con un dedo, después abandono la habitación rumbo a la dirección

Cuando iba rumbo a la dirección pudo percatarse que en la fila estaba una ñoña muy conocida para el "perfecto"- pensó

Se acercó a la fila para la dirección quedando detrás de la peli azul Bulma lo boteo a ver y regreso su mirada hacia el frente sin prestarle atención alguna

"Que le pasa a esta ñoña que está más ciega de lo que pensé"- se decía Vegeta en su mente

Cuando le toco a Bulma llegar hasta la dirección le dieron su uniforme que consistía en un pants verde y una camisa escolar blanca son el sello de la escuela verde, tennis blancos, mochila negra ya con todo los libros y útiles en ella.

-Ya vera esa mocosa quien soy yo

**Al siguiente día en las clases**

Al llegar al salón ya la maestra los esperaba con un examen sorpresa para checar su nivel

-Estas muerto – le decía Vegeta a Broly

Como la escuela era muy especial solamente eran como 56 personas en total y cabían perfectamente en un salón

Después de 60 minutos la maestra les quito el examen y les dio permiso para que se fueran a desayunar, cuando regresaron al salón la maestra les dio su calificación, en el examen habían 100 pregunta por lo que cada pregunta valía un punto.

Empezó la maestra a regresarles los exámenes dándoles las calificaciones en alto (como son muchos solo nombrare a unos cuantos)

Argim : 89, bien

Bulma: 100, felicidades perfecto

Broly: 35, ¿cómo diablos entraste a esta escuela?

Calim: 96, muy bien

Futon: 95, muy bien

Darel: 92

Mal: 88

Stel: 84

Yamcha: 81

Vegeta: 100

-¿Muy bien chicos si digo tu nombre me dirán a quién quieren como pareja de laboratorio entendido? – decía la maestra

Vegeta – quiero a la chica de cabellos azul

Al decir eso Bulma se sorprendió mucho ¿qué porque la escogió a ella? (los demás no nos interesan así que avanzare)

-Muy bien chicos tienen media hora para conocerse

Bulma y Vegeta solo se miraban Vegeta con cara de aburrido y pensando cómo diablos acepto esa maldita apuesta, finalmente Bulma se cansó del silencio y le se atrevió a hablar

-¿Vegeta verdad? – pregunto por cortesía

Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza que si

-Soy Bulma un placer conocerte – le dijo estirando la mano para un saludo

Vegeta solo bajo su mirada hacia la mano estirada de Bulma y la miro con desprecio y volvió a subir la mirada -"esto será muy difícil pensaba" Vegeta

-¿Es tu primer año en esta escuela? – pregunto Bulma

-Que te importa mocosa preguntona – le contesto fríamente

-Lo siento solo quería….- no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Vegeta

-Mira mocosa tú no te metes conmigo yo no me meto contigo, tu no me haces tus estúpidas preguntas yo no te las contesto ¿entendiste?

Ahora fue el turno de Bulma de asentir con la cabeza

Del otro lado del salón había un muy sonriente Broly que se burlaba de la situación de su "mejor amigo" mirando alrededor de él estaba una chica ñoña que conociendo a Broly sería la encargada de hacerle todo el trabajo

El día transcurrió bien por así decirlo era la hora de comer y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería, una vez ahí hicieron su fila para obtener su comida

-¿Cómo te fue hoy Yamcha? -le pregunto Bulma

-Bien la verdad es que la mayoría de las clases se me hicieron fáciles

Brloy se había dado cuenta de que Bulma se acercaba con Yamcha hacia él y Vegeta así que decidió divertirse un poco, como Vegeta venia quedando justo en la dirección de Bulma y Yamcha frente a él, en sus planes estaban empujar a Vegeta para que chocara con Bulma y así la comida de la 4 ojos quedaría derramada en Vegeta.

Pero para su gran sorpresa Yamcha se cruzó entre Vegeta y Bulma para tomar asiento en las bancas siendo el la persona que derribo su comida frente a un muy enojado Vegeta.

-¿Qué te pasa sabandija?- le dijo un Vegeta muy enojado, Yamcha no tuvo ni tiempo de contestar cuando un muy enojado Vegeta se le lanzo encima derribándolo contra el piso, quedando encima del golpeándolo con los puños.

Broly al ver este acto solo se empezó a reír como un idiota mientras Bulma se le lanzaba a Vegeta por la espalda dándole golpes al mismo tiempo que le gritaba - suéltalo animal fue un accidente, suéltalo

Al sentir los golpes de Bulma, Vegeta la volteo a ver fulminándola con la mirada, se levantó y le dio una patada a Yamcha en las costillas. Yamcha no hacía más que quejarse de dolor y hacerse bolita en el piso.

-Eres un idiota mira lo que le hiciste – le decía Bulma mientras se agachaba para ver si Yamcha estaba bien

-Cállate mocosa, que ese insecto tuvo la culpa o que tus estúpidos anteojos no te sirven de nada-le contestaba Vegeta

-Eres un animal insensible

-Que buen insulto- Hanna Montana se reía Vegeta – ¿es todo lo que tienes?

-Maldito bastardo, el único ciego aquí eres tú que no puedes ver que todo fue un maldito accidente

-La pequeña ñoña se sabe defender- decía Broly

-Cállate Broly que nadie te llamo- le decía Vegeta

-Par de babosos- les decía Bulma mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Yamcha que no dejaba de quejase

Una vez Yamcha ya levantado empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería cuando Vegeta llego y jalo del brazo a Bulma diciéndole en el oído -te veo a las 9 en el lago

Bulma solo lo miro extrañada "¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Para que la quería ver? Sin duda está loco" pensó ella

Cuando Vegeta llego a su habitación una vez más volvió a ver a Bulma ya que ella estaba curando a Yamcha y contando que la habitación también es de Yamcha.

Vegeta no decidió no decirle nada a Yamcha al fin ya le había dado su merecido y se había dado cuenta que era un cobarde así que decidió marcharse de su propia habitación tenía mucho en que pensar.

Una vez alejado del campus se puso a pensar "¿qué diablos estaba por hacer?" el solo tener que imaginarse estar cerca de ella se le revolvía la panza era fea, ñoña, gritona tal vez lo mejor sería salirse de la apuesta pero eso lo aria quedar como un imbécil frente a Zarbon.

Por otro lado a Bulma solo le daba vueltas en la cabeza eso que le dijo Vegeta "te veo a las 9 en el lago"- "¿qué quiso decir con eso?,

¿Para que la quiere ver?, ¿porque a ella?". Por más que lo pensaba nada daba lógica el un chico inteligente y guapo queriéndola ver en la noche ja- "no te agás ilusiones Bulma" - se decía ella misma – "de seguro te quiere reclamar ¡oh aun peor ahogar en el lago por haberlo golpeado!" – si eso tiene aún más lógica pero la pregunta aquí es ¿ir o no ir?

Decidió hacer su tarea para despegar su mente tantas emociones en tan solo un día de estar aquí ya le estaban haciendo daño porque estaba pensando en ir al lago y salir de dudas.

Se levantó se dio un merecido baño

"y ahora que ponerme oh kami que dije porque me preocupo por eso ya me parezco a Milk diciendo eso. Que tiene de especial eso, porque estoy tan nerviosa, me pondré cualquier cosa y ya"

Agarro una sudadera normal verde que tenía un gorro y una bolsa en la barriga y no tenía cierre, un pescador pegadito, se puso sus lentes y salió con rumbo a su cita

"¿cita? ¿Es o es una cita? No claro que no lo es solo es o kami que estoy haciendo mejor me regreso" – decía mientras llegaba al lago

No pudo darse la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio cuando sintió a alguien derribarla, golpeándose contra un árbol y desmayándose por el impacto.

OoO

**Que les pareció el tercer capítulo voy bien voy mal más o menos déjenme su review para saber si les gusto y no olviden regresar para el siguiente capítulo muxas gracias por su apoyo!**

**PS: CON RESPECTO AL LEMON O LIME AUN ME GUSTARIA AVER SU OPINION YA QUE VA UN EMPATE Y LAS QUE ME DICEN QUE EN CAZO QUE GANARA EL LEMON NO ME GUSTARIA PERDERLAS Y VISEVERSA GRACIAS **


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero agradecerles a mi fieles seguidores a ****PillesIdi gracias x el apoyo amiga, Sakury Li'Minamoto falta poquito, mika punk dbfan gracias, ****IVYMON mi fiel lectora,**** ariana usagi gracias x tu sinceridad, Sandy Cosplay wii ya viene el romance ojala te guste, Vegeta's Saiyan mil gracias,****marinaxispa te quiero muxo amiga, ****LaGuerreraZ tratare lo prometo, Chibibra-saiyajin-evans gracias que linda me das ánimos a x cierto actualiza pronto, **_**Odette Briefs a te quiero amiga, mika gracias, **_**DaniellaDBZ4ever espero te siga gustando, princss saiyan y todas mis seguidoras y seguidores. Perdón si no están sus nombres aquí es que solo copie los del tercer capi gracias.**

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENESEN SON OBRA DEL SEÑOR AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION Y TODA LAS DEMAS Personitas QUE CONOSCO.**

"**El primer beso"**

-Así que, esta es la ñoña que se ligara Vegeta- decía Zarbon, burlándose de la peli azul desmayada en el suelo.

-Mirándola bien no esta tan fea – decía Recoome.

Veamos – decía Jhesse mientras se acercaba para tocar el rostro de Bulma – no esta tan mal – le quito los lentes y la empezó a oler.

-¿Que pasa Jhesse?- preguntaba el tonto de Recoome – huele feo, tal vez no se bañó.

-Cállate idiota – le decía Zarbon a Recoome -. ¿Y?- le pregunto Zarbon a Jhesse.

-Huele a virgen – le contesto Jhesse – mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de Bulma.

-Qué asco Jhesse, déjala en paz – le decía Zarbon.

-A mí me parece que deberíamos de ayudarle a Vegeta – reía Jhesse.

-Has lo que quieras - le dijo Zarbon- te espero en el auto.

-¿Y tú Recoome no te quieres quedar? - le pregunto Jhesse.

-No yo preferiría gravarte- decía mientras sacaba su celular.

Jhesse comenzó a alzarle la sudadera a Bulma hasta el ombligo y un poco más hasta llegar a sus pechos, cuando escucho pasos acercándose.

-¿Escuchaste eso Jhesse?, alguien se acerca mejor vámonos- decía Recoome.

-Ya abra otro momento – después de decir eso se echaron a correr hacia el auto de Zarbon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegeta iba caminando hacia su "cita" cuando vio a una persona desmayada cerca de un árbol. Se acercó para ayudarla no es que el fuera un alma caritativa pero lo hizo al ver que era Bulma.

-Oye niña despierta, hey despiértate – le decía mientras la movía de un lado a otro-.Mocosa despiértate – seguía insistiendo Vegeta.

Al ver que Bulma no despertaba se sentó a un lado de ella a esperar a que despertara y así comenzar su malévolo plan para seducirla.

Mientras la esperaba para que despertara la observo solo un poco no pudo observarla más porque por fin despertó Bulma.

-¿Que me paso?- decía mientras de agarraba la cabeza.

Volteo un momento a su derecha y se percató que no estaba sola y más fue su asombro cuando sintió un frio en su ombligo y noto que tenía los pecho casi descubiertos.

-¿QUE DIABLOS ME QUERIAS HACER ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO?-grito Bulma, al mismo tiempo que se le dejaba ir con toda su furia golpeándolo con sus puños.

Vegeta no hacía más que cubrirse con sus manos cruzándolas y cubriéndose como escudo de los salvajes golpes de Bulma.

-ERES UN MALDITO ASQUEROSO ME CITASTE AQUÍ PARA VIOLARME ERES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSE MALDITO ASQUEROSO – gritaba aún más fuerte.

-¡Cállate mocosa me vas a romper los tímpanos con tus gritos ya cállate! – decía mientras se cubría los oídos dejando libre su cuerpo para ser golpeado por Bulma.

Bulma no dejaba de golpearlo hasta que Vegeta se cansó de sus golpes y le agarro las muñecas, apretándolas con fuerza.

-¿Te vas a calmar?- le preguntaba Vegeta muy enojado y con su ceño fruncido.

-NO – le respondió Bulma empujándolo.

Vegeta no pudo detenerse y se fue al suelo llevándose a Bulma con el cayendo Bulma encima de él.

-Suéltame, suéltame – decía mientras se trataba de soltar de su agarre moviéndose como una loca.

-Cálmate ya mocosa histérica.

-Voy a gritar si no me sueltas voy a gritar eh, suéltame ya – decía mientras de movía aún más fuerte golpeando a Vegeta con la cabeza.

-Estúpida mocosa.

-Te lo advertí idiota.

Vegeta solo le apretó más las muñecas y después la beso.

El beso comenzó muy lento solo tocándose los labios, después fue Bulma la que se atrevió a mover los labios, seguida por Vegeta que comenzó a mover más rápido sus labios y la abrazo por la cintura mientras Bulma lo abrazaba del cuello. Así hacían los 2 acostados en el suelo besándose un beso muy suave y tierno.

**(La mente de Bulma)**

¿Qué hace me está besando?, ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡Oh kami ! este es mi primer beso. ¿Qué hago?, lo respondo no lo hago, leí en una revista que los Brackets se pueden atorar en los labios de tu compañero y si me pasa eso. También leí que dan mala aliento ¿será verdad? Pero eso no es lo peor yo no sé besar ya se solo are lo que hacen en las novelas de amor. Porque me contesta el beso ¿será que le gusto? Es mi mejor beso que me hayan dado en mi vida sus labios saben a miel.

**(La mente de Vegeta)**

Maldita mocosa ¿por qué diablos no se calla? ….

Pero que hice la estoy besando, solo fue un impulso, solo es para que se calle y no me rompa los tímpanos. ¿Me pregunto si los mitos de los Braquets será verdad? Estúpida mocosa apuesto que no sabe ni besar. Ya la voy a soltar al parecer ya se calló la boca. ¿Pero que hace me está respondiendo el beso?, una inexperta besándome no me quedare atrás ya vera ella quien soy yo.

Jamás me había besado con una novata es tan diferente ¿pero que me pasa?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de 3 minutos de besarse por fin se separaron.

Por primera vez Vegeta pudo ver los ojos azules de Bulma eran tan brillantes a pesar que era de noche y se podían ver por sus lentes jamás había visto en unos ojos tan azules y demostrando tanta pureza en ellos. Con tan solo un beso.

Se miraron por lo que vino siendo una eternidad para Bulma hasta que sintió que ya no aguantaba más y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Por otra parte Vegeta solo se le quedaba mirando y le causaba riza lo loca y cobarde que era esa esa chiquilla. Salió corriendo detrás de ella para hablar de "lo que paso".

Cuando finalmente la encaro la miro a los ojos y la volvió a besar pero esta vez ella lo empujo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunto. Muy enojado por el rechazo ya que estaba impuesto a que cualquiera caía a sus encantos y una ñoña no iba a ser su excepción.

¿Qué te pasa a ti? primero me citas para hacerme Kami quien sabe que, después me golpeas, luego me besas y luego me vuelves a besar – decía mientras de limpiaba la boca con la manga de la sudadera.

Vegeta solo hizo una de sus sonrisas de lado "se me pone rebelde" pensó, "ya caerá".

-Hey espera en primer lugar yo no te ataque ni se quien lo hiso en segundo lugar si te bese pero si mas no recuerdo tú me lo contestaste.

Bulma se sonrojo al recordar eso

¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Bulma secamente.

-A ti – le dijo y la volvió a besar

Después de besarse se separaron por aire el silencio los invadió y Bulma solo de sonrojo cuando lo miro así que agacho la mirada.

Vegeta por su parte se estaba burlando de ella mentalmente pobre ñoña ya callo en su juego.

Bulma que estaba a unos pasos de ser habitación se metió sin decir nada más y si mirar a Vegeta.

Una vez en su cama empezó a pensar en todo lo que le sucedió ese día en como Vegeta fue malo y buen, en quien la ataco, en que ya dio su primer beso y en que un chico lindo casi se le declara.(si por así decirlo). Pero pensándolo bien qué diablos era todo eso porque la beso. ¿Y si solo quiere jugar conmigo? Pero como toda chica enamorada a punto de vivir su primer amor se fue por la decisión que si la quería.

Vegeta solo pensaba en lo fácil que había sido todo eso en como Zarbon se retorcería de coraje, en cómo les restregaría en la cara que él y solo él era el mejor. Pobre chiquilla no sabe en lo que se metió.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bulma ya no aguantaba más la emoción necesitaba contarle a alguien y como tenía sus 2 mejores amigas y amigo lejos tenía que conformarse con Yamcha. No es que el no fuera su amigo si no que no era lo mismo. Hace tiempo surgió el rumor de que Yamcha estaba enamorado de Bulma pero al parecer solo fue eso un rumor de secundaria.

-Yamcha que bueno que te veo- decía Bulma agitada por venir corriendo.

-¿Que pasa Bulma porque estas así?

-Es que tengo algo que contarte – decía con una sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara.

-¿Así de que se trata?

Después de darle un resumen no tan detallado de lo que pasó la noche anterior por fin fue el turno de Yamcha de hablar.

-¿Y qué opinas Yamcha?

-¿Realmente quieres mi opinión?- pregunto muy serio.

-Sí, bueno eso creo

-Pues estas COMETIENDO UN GRAVE ERROR TU NO SAVES COMO ES EL, NO PUEDES ESTAR FELIZ POR QUE ALGUIEN COMO EL TE BESO, TU ESTABAS AHÍ CUANDO ME GOLPEO, EL ES UN SALVAJE SOLO TE ARA SUFRIR ALEJATE DE EL POR TU PROPIO BIEN- decía gritando como loco.

¿Tú que sabes? – le decía Bulma muy molesta.

-Vivo con el duermo en su habitación escucho las cosas horribles que dicen de las chicas como tú.

-Las chicas como yo, ¿y cómo es eso Yamcha?, las chicas ñoñas y feas, traga libros ¿a eso te refieres? – le decía Bulma muy dolida

-No quise hacerte sentir mal pero es la verdad Bulma ellos no tomarían en serio a una chica como tú, y tú lo sabes, soy tu amigo no quiero verte sufrir.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bilma estaba en su clase de computación pensando en lo que le dijo Yamcha "¿será verdad que solo quiere jugar conmigo?" se preguntaba ella misma.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que nombraban su nombre

-Bulma , Bulma

-Eh si

-Te necesitan en la dirección

Agarro su mochilas y salió del salón al pasar por el baño sintió unos fuertes brazos jalarla y segundos después unos labios junto a los suyos.

Se separó de ellos bruscamente mordiendo el labio inferior de su ladrón de besos.

-¿Qué te pasa niña porque me muerdes?- le decía Vegeta enojado y tocándose el labio con, sintiendo sangre en su dedo.

-Qué te pasa a ti idiota ¿porque me besas así?, ¿con el permiso de quién?

-No me digas que no lo disfrutaste niñita, soy el primero que te besa, deberías de estar honrada que sea yo quien te enseñe a besar – decía burlándose.

-Pfff no me agás reír bájale 3 rayitas a tu gran ego que para tu información no lo disfrute y no eres el primero que me besa – decía más burlona Bulma

-Así pues eso no me pareció ayer, si temblabas de nervios cuando te bese.

-No seas idiota si temblaba era por lo que me acababa de pasar y porque te tenía miedo además tenía frio- decía mirando para otro lado

-Así que aparte de gritona eres mentirosa ¿qué más debería de saber de ti? – decía acercándose a ella acorralándola contra la pared.

-Que no soy ninguna ingenua- decía empujándolo una vez más, haciendo que se resbalara con una cubeta de agua y un trapeador cayendo fuertemente contra al piso y lastimándose la mano.

-Aaaaaahhhhh mira lo que hiciste tonta creo que me fracture la brazo - decía

-Lo siento no fue mi intención además tu fuiste quien me provoco en primer lugar – decía cambiando de preocupada a nerviosa.

-No te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame a llegar a la enfermería

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de revisar a Vegeta darle medicamento para el dolor, ponerle el yeso en el brazo, le dieron una mala noticia como el brazo que se lastimo era el derecho no podría escribir nada así que de nada serviría que se quedara en el Camp. Así que lo más probable era que se fuera a su casa a descansar.

Cuando Vegeta escucho eso no lo podía creer al parecer su bromita se había salido fuera de control cuando Bulma lo empujo él se dejó caer fuerte para asustarla jamás pensó que esto pasaría.

Ahora regresara a su casa a verle la cara a el idiota de su padre y verlo someterse al tirano de su jefe Frezeer esa idea lo hacía vomitar. Si por lo menos su hermano estuviera en casa tendría a quien molestar pero el muy imbécil también se fue de campamento. Y lo peor de todo automáticamente perdería la apuesta con Zarbon.

¿Será el final de su comenzada historia de amor?

**¿Qué tal les pareció? déjenme saber sus opiniones prometo actualizar pronto. Sé que prometí hacer los capis más largos y eso trato se los juro pero necesitaba dejarlo en un momento más o menos impactante. ¿Como sienten que va la historia muy lenta? ¿asi les gusta o prefieren que les de un resumen y la historia x fin de un giro de 180 grados? Gracias x leerme nos vemos la próxima semana eso creo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENESEN SON OBRA DEL SEÑOR AKIRA TORIYAMA Y TOEI ANIMATION Y TODA LAS DEMAS Personitas QUE CONOSCO.**

"**Todo cambio" **

-No se preocupe enfermera yo no necesito regresar a mi casa- decía Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina.

-Pero no tiene caso que sigas aquí en tu estado lo mejor sería que regreses a tu casa descansar- le decía amablemente la enfermera.

-Insisto aquí mi novia se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que yo necesite- decía Vegeta mirando a Bulma sínicamente.

-"Que, que su novia" -gritaba Bulma en su mente. No le dio tiempo ni de poner objeción cuando la enfermera metió su cuchara.

-Ahí que linda niña ayudar a su novio para que el no pierda esta oportunidad eres un amor -decía estirándole los cachetes a Bulma

-Si lo se nos queremos mucho - decía Vegeta abrazando a Bulma y mirándola con una cara de ya verás lo que te espera.

-Bueno ya que todo está solucionado creo que no tienen nada que hacer aquí cuidensen mis niños- dijo la enfermera.

Una vez afuera de la enfermería Bulma está que explotaba del coraje. Ahora sería la ayudanta del idiota, aunque la verdad es que no le molestaba para nada el hecho de estar juntos. Pero con lo que le dijo Yamcha tenía que cuidarse las espaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa porque dijiste que yo era tu novia y que te iba a ayudar? Sabes ese no es mi problema- gritaba Bulma.

-Ya cállate gritona es lo mínimo que te mereces por hacerme esto- decía apuntando su brazo con yeso.

-¿Yo?, si tú fuiste quien se lo gano por pervertido

-Tú me empujaste, por tu culpa estoy así, ahora sígueme calladita que me duele la cabeza

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde Vegeta se dirigía con Bulma que era su habitación.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer su majestad?- preguntaba Bulma con sarcasmo

-Qué bueno que sabes como dirigirte a mi niña

-Jajá no me agás reír, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta Vegeta?

-¿Ya me la estás haciendo, no?

-¿Porque dijiste que era tu novia?

Vegeta se sorprendió por su pregunta no pensaba que fuera tan directa. Alzo una ceja y contesto

–No te ilusiones ni te alagues, que no eres la gran cosa, lo dije porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Oh – decía Bulma agachando la mirada, para que no notara su tristeza

Justo en ese momento entro Broly dándole zapes en la cabeza a Yamcha

-¿Bro que te paso?- le pregunto a Vegeta.

-Nada Broly un accidente

-Bueno yo mejor me voy- decía Bulma un poco incomoda

Una vez que Bulma se fue pregunto Broly - ¿qué hacia la 4 ojos aquí?, oh hermano trabajas rápido

-¿De qué están hablando?- por primera vez hablo Yamcha.

-Tu que te metes - decía Broly dándole un golpe en la te vale que tengas pronto mi tarea si no quieres que te valla muy mal- decía enseñándole su puño

-No te tengo miedo – le respondió Yamcha

Broly se le dejo ir a golpearlo pero Vegeta se paró en frente de los 2

-Me gusta tienes agallas ya veremos hasta donde- decía empujando sacando a Yamcha de su propia habitación.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que te paso?- preguntaba Broly

-Nada que de tu incumbencia metiche

-Así que estamos de malas – decía burlándose.

-Cállate Broly no estoy para tus idioteces es este momento

-¿Que no te fue bien con la 4?, si los vi muy juntitos

-Esa ñoña se está haciendo la difícil – decía golpeándola la cama con su mano izquierda.

-No te preocupes ya caerá, todas lo hacen – le daba ánimos Broly

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

_Hola diario estoy un poco confundida ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que Vegeta se lastimo el brazo. En estos días han pasado muchas cosas entre él y yo, cosas buenas y malas. Es un grosero engreído me trata como su sirvienta, como si fuera muy poco cosa para él es un grandísimo idiota como la vez que estaba con unas amigas. Estábamos haciendo ejercicio, se empezó a burlar de nosotras por nuestro aspecto nos empezó a llamar muchos apodos ofensivos, después paso corriendo por un lado de mí y me empujo. Como era tierra me raspe la rodilla me salió mucha sangre ya sabes como soy de exagerada en eso, tenía muchas ganas de llorar de coraje que tenía, el solo se reía de mi de lo débil y llorona que era. A veces pienso que es así por su amigo porque cuando esta con el cambia mucho su forma de ser y lo sé porque después de lo que paso me llevaron a la enfermería para mi mala suerte no había nadie al parecer la enfermera se fue de paseo. El punto es que el llego y me ofreció curarme por supuesto me negué pero me cargo como un saco de papas y me llevo a su habitación a curarme la herida, cuando me tallaba con el algodón quería gritar de dolor ese maldito desinfectante hacia que me ardiera la raspada pero no lo iba a ser no delante de él. Alce la mirada y me topé con sus ojos jamás había visto lo tan hermosos que son, solo lo vi sonreír o burlarse de mi – vamos llora sé que quieres hacerlo- me dijo. Porque lo haces- le pregunte no me contesto solo apretó más el algodón a mi raspada y ahora si grite de dolor. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que termino de curarme – ya estas lista con lo que te hice no se te infectara- me dijo, me atreví a preguntarle -¿cómo sabes que eso no pasara?, ¿eres doctor o qué?-. Me miro y me dijo – no pero de tantas palizas y accidentes que he tenido aprendí a curarme- esa respuesta no me lo esperaba. Salimos de su habitación para ir a la cafetería era hora de la comida, iba caminando cuando me trómpese y caí al suelo volviéndome a raspar mi rodilla, alce la vista y vi que Broly se estaba burlando al parecer él me puso el pie para que me tropezara y estaba festejando su chistecito lo siguiente no me lo esperaba. Una vez más Vegeta se burló de mi estaba festejando el triunfo de su amigo y diciéndome que era una "doblemente tonta". Jamás lo comprenderé. _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

-Vamos Vegeta cuenta como vas con la 4 ojos – decía Broly.

-No es de tu incumbencia y no le llames 4 ojos.

-¿No me digas que sientes algo por ese bicho asqueroso?

-No seas idiota, solo que no me gusta que hables mal de las mujeres eso es todo.

-¿Y desde cuando te molesta eso?, si siempre eres tu quien….

-Cállate ya- y se fue hacia otro lado del Camp.

-"Que diablos le está pasando esta todo raro pobre Vegeta no puedo con este reto ¿quién lo iba a pensar?"- Broly se decía.

"Estúpida mocosa por su culpa perderé la apuesta con el imbécil de Zarbon, tengo que hacer algo ¿pero qué? Imbécil de Broly como se atreve a pensar que esa mocosa me gusta."- pensaba Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia su salón.

Llego a su salón y se sentó en su banca estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de cómo hacer que Bulma se hiciera su novia sin el tener que pedírselo, jamás se rebajaría a algo como eso ni si quiera para ganar la apuesta.

-Aquí están tus libros y tus cosas, ah y adiós – decía Bulma aventando con fuerza los libros en la banca de Vegeta.

-¿Qué te pasa? Loca, deberías de estar acomodándomelos y sentándote a mi lado para que me ayudes o que ¿ya olvidaste lo que hacemos todos los días?- le decía Vegeta con una sonrisa.

El único que se le olvido algo es a ti para si no lo recuerdas en este momento dejo se ser tu esclava, tu sirvienta o lo que sea para ti- decía Bulma muy molesta y

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Ya pasaron 2 semanas lo que quiere decir que ya no te ayudare en n-a-d-a, nada.

Inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa del rostro ¿cómo lo pudo olvidar?, en unas horas le quitaran el yeso del brazo y ya no necesitara a Bulma lo cual quiere decir que ya no la tendrá cerca y más difícil se le ara para ganar la apuesta.

Toda la clase se la paso pensando en cómo hacerle y solo le quedaba 2 opciones y las 2 eran un peligro. Se podía lastimar el brazo a propósito una vez más arriesgándose a que le volviera a salir mal o la segunda hacer algo drástico en contra de sus principios.

Una vez terminada la clase Bulma se levantó de su haciendo y cuando iba a salir de la puerta Vegeta le detuvo – ¿qué quieres?

-Solo quería saber si ¿me podrías acompañar a que me quiten el yeso a la enfermería?

-¿No te sabes el camino tu solo?

-"Maldita mocosa"- pensaba Vegeta – si se me el camino tonta, ya olvídalo

-¿Que hacías con Vegeta, Bulma?- le preguntaba Yamcha que apareció de la nada-. Creí aborte dicho que te alejaras de él que solo te aria sufrir y tú no te mereces sufrir- le decía Yamcha abrazándola protectoramente.

-Si lo sé y te estoy haciendo caso

-Bulma él es malo, yo lo sé, y tú eres una niña inocente y tierna no me gustaría que cayeras en su truco

-Lo se Yamcha- decía con una tristeza – eres un muy buen amigo.

Todo esto lo estaba escuchando Broly que estaba escondido – así que gracias al perderemos la apuesta y mi diversión- decía a nadie en particular.

**1 semana después**

-Bulma, Bulma tienes que venir conmigo- decía una compañera de Bulma jalándola del brazo.

-¿Que pasa porque me jalas así cuidado?

-Es que algo le paso a tu amigo

-¿A Yamcha que le paso?, ¿está bien?

Entraron a la enfermería donde Yamcha estaba acosado en una camilla ensangrentado, con la cara ensangrentada, y gritando de dolor.

-¿Que te paso Yamcha quien te hizo esto?- le pregunto Bulma

-Tiene que salir de aquí señorita- le decía la enfermera- .Tendremos que transferir a su amigo a un hospital en este mismo instante

-¿Pero él se encuentra bien? – pregunto Bulma casi en llanto.

-Yo estaré bien. No te preocupes -decía Yamcha

Un helicóptero bajo, subieron a Yamcha al helicóptero y se fueron a llevarlo a un hospital de emergencia

-¿Que paso quien pudo hacerle esto?- preguntaba Bulma en llanto.

-Dicen que lo trataron de asaltar- decía una Cindy chica del Camp

-Esto no parece un asalto parece como si lo quisieran haber matado - decía Tamaki otro chico del Camp

-Yo escuche que lo golpearon con botellas en la cabeza y en la cara, al parecer se metió con una hermana de alguien- decía Katria otra chica del Camp

Bulma no pudo aguantar tanto y salió corriendo hacia ningún lugar. Llego hasta el lago donde una vez le quisieron hacer algo. Se sentó a llorar por su amigo como nunca había llorado antes no tenía un motivo real para hacerlo como en este momento su amigo estaba en peligro y ella no savia nada de él.

Él había escuchado lo que sucedió al parecer los nerds también son chismosos porque todo el Camp savia lo que le sucedió a Yamcha. Pero lo único que estaba en su mente era la mocosa de pelo azul todos decían que salió llorando y hace más de 3 horas que nadie savia de ella. No era que le preocupara pero si algo le sucedía como iba a ganar la apuesta a estas alturas era lo único que le hacía creer eso, que era por eso que se preocupaba por ella no queriendo aceptar que ahí había algo más. Desde ese maldito momento que la beso savia que algo le había pasado queriéndola besar una vez más y haciéndolo sin importar que tendría que mentir a los maestros dando una excusa barata que la necesitaban en la dirección y besarla una vez más, claro obviamente parte de su plan. Obviamente eso es, que su interés por ganar es muy fuerte y por tanto estudiar se está confundiendo el jamás se ha enamorado y menos lo ara de una ñoña, 4 ojos con aliento a fierros.

Y por fin la encontró ahí estaba ella en el lago con su cara pálida más pálida de lo normal, el viento chocando con su cabello suelto, verla ahí tan frágil, tan débil, se acercaría a ella para consolarla claro el mejor momento para ganársela y retomar su plan.

Bulma estaba sentada frente al lago tirando piedras y llorando cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarla y acostarla en su regazo. Quiso soltarse pero en este momento lo que menos tenia era fuerzas así que se permitió llorar sabiendo que más tarde se lo reprocharía él o ella misma.

Vegeta solo le acaricio el cabello ya que no savia que decir jamás ha estado en esa situación sus amigos no son unos débiles y si se saben defender además si algo les pasara jamás lloraría por ellos son solo una basura.

Cuando sintió que dejo de llorar y que estaba más calmada era el momento ahora o nunca. La tomo de la barbilla para besarla pero al ver esa cara con una tristeza esos ojos azules hermosos que ahora estaban rojos de tanto de llorar no pudo hacerlo solo la atrajo hacia el abrazándola protectoramente una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda.

Después de estar así por varios minutos o serian horas, para ella era algo muy especial lo que él estaba haciendo. El que era un egoísta que jamás se mostró buena honda ni cuando ella le ayudaba con su tarea o en las clases, el que se burlaba de ella cada que podía, ese mismo que hacía sentir a todos inferior la estaba abrazando.

-Ya es tarde será mejor que te vayas a descansar- le decía el con su voz normal y no mostrando ninguna emoción

-Está bien, me acompañarías a mi habitación- le pregunto ella no queriendo preguntar.

-¿No te sabes el camino tu sola?- le contesto él.

Ella solo agacho la mirada y se entristeció mas si es que se podía – entiendo – dijo muy bajito

Cuando ella iba a retirarse en la agarro de la cintura y la beso, un beso largo y tierno.

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, espero que les guste. Ya que me quebré mi cabecita como no se imaginan es difícil escribir en un lugar así. Denme crédito ya llevo 5 capis así. **

** WARNING: próximo capítulo quizás tenga lemon **


End file.
